dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ostlandic language
The Ostlandic or Ost (in Ostlandic: Ostsk sprek, pronounced spr'ek) is the official language of Ostland a Minoritarian language on Norway. It is a ''Germanic ''-'' Nordic language with Uralic (Finnish) influence,with English and Russian minimal loans. History Prehistory (1160 - 1200) The Ostlandic began to form from 1404 properly, but before that, a group of Indo-Europeans arrived on the Island and together with the Natives of the Island, a nordic dialect of the Proto-Indoeuropean language was created. Low Ostlandic (1200 - 1800) From 1198, the first Norwegian explorers arrived on the Island and with it, the Latin Alfabero and the Norwegian Language, from which the Ost would derive. Two years later, more explorers arrived from Norway, followed by a group of conquerors, who ended up making the Islands of Ost a Norwegian colony. The Indo-European dialect that had settled on the island was preserved by the residents for almost a century, but before the imposition of schools in Norwegian and the Viking pressure, they made the Natives and Residents begin to try to speak the Norwegian, but it resulted in a kind of mixed dialect. Due to this, the Norwegians declared that the ''Dialect of the Islands of Ost, would be an official Norwegian dialect, and this Declaration lasted until the Independence of the Ost Islands of Finland and therefore, the Unification of Ost as a language. Finnish Ost (1800 - 1850) After the Islands of Ost separated from the Norwegians, the Finnish went in Plan of Conquest to the Island. This arbitrary conquest of the Islands of Ost generated many Finnish influences in the Ost. The Influences settled and continued to be generated for 46 years, when after a Battle between the Ost / Norwegian Army and Finland, the Finnish retreated and the Islands of Ost were unified as an independent Republic. Modern Ost (1810 - present) The Ostlancid Language we know so far has been almost the same since 1810, since that date very few "evolutions" and grammatical changes have been made, but the most notorious occurred in the mid-1980s when a group of Russian Soviets arrived with the end of that Ostland would be part of the Soviet Union, an objective that would not be achieved, but if a few loans and Slavic influences were achieved in the Ost language. Basics Dictionary :Main Article: Ost language: Dictionary The Ostlandic is a language still in development. Until now it has been possible to advance a little in the grammar and the basics, which are [[Ostlandic language/Pronouns, Verbs and Dictionary|''Here]]. Ost grammar Grammar in the Ost language is the same as in the Norwegian language. When the ''Academy of the Ostlandic language made the Written form of the language (Days after of his foundation, in 1831), it used the Norwegian grammar as a base and in the final product, no changes were made, making the Ost and Norwegian really mutually intelligible. In the beginning, the Academy of the Ostlandic language developed a written form of what they called Low Ostlandic. This was termed as an earlier phase of the language, but was later "promoted" to Dialect, because it was shown that the Ostlandic spoken in Mallerfield was already given by extinct Low Ost. The Finnish contributions to the language are mainly of Terms, because during the Period of the Finnish Ostland, the people did not take root to the Finnish nor to its grammar, but to many foreign terms or not very known in the Island (Technical Names, foreign words, Regionalisms, among others) Ost Alphabet The Alphabet used in the Ost Language is a variation of the Latin Alphabet. The letters are the same as in English and Dutch, with the exception that the vowels have diacritic accents to be used in special cases. * a A: Sound: /a/. An example: "f'A'''r" far. (in English: "father", "dad") ** ä Ä: Sounds /o/. A Ost variant of the Nordic 'Å', like in a Norwegian, Danish, Swedish and Finnish. An example: mä''nen mon'en (in English: "moon") * b B: Sound: /b/. An example: "B'uk" buk (in English: "book") * c C: Sound as /k/, /s/ and /ts/: ** C (With sound /k/) – An example: "'C'amp" (in English: "camp, to camp") ** C (With sound /s/) – An example: "'C'enter" (Also be interpreted with /ts/ sound) ** C (With sound /ts/) – An example: "'C'ipros" ts'ipros (in English: Cyprus; Also be interpreted with /s/ sound) *d D: Sound /d/. An example: "'D'almatiner" d'elmetiner (in English: "dalmatian") *e E: Sound /e/. An example: "'e'imiel" 'eimel (in English: "sky) * Ost Dubs :''Main Article: Dubs to Ost language :* SpongeBob Squarepants have a Dubbing to Ost named ''Svampe Bob Ferkanks''. Has broadcasted on Nickelodeon Scandinavia and ONL Kids; Is produced in SDI Media, Oslo: Norway. :* Ducktales (2017) have a Dubbing to Ost named ''Ank Aventyr'''''. Has broadcasted on Disney XD Ostland and ONL Kids; Is produced in SDI Media, Oslo: Norway. Category:Fictional languages Category:Ostlandic language Category:Ostland Category:Articles under construction Category:Ritter Louie227 Category:Norway